Idola: Phantasy Star Saga
November 27, 2018 iOS November 27, 2018 |platforms= Android iOS |othergames= Phantasy Star Online 2 Phantasy Star Online 2 es Phantasy Star Nova }} Idola: Phantasy Star Saga is free-to-play Japanese role-playing game that was released to mobile devices on November 27, 2018. The game was announced on July 23, 2018 to celebrate the franchise's 30th anniversary. Story Synopsis Vandor, a fantastical world of swords and magic, is currently at war. The people of this planet fight for their lives against giant monsters called the Idola. To make matters worse, the malevolent Dark Falz that was once sealed in ancient times is awakening. Can civilization prevent the resurrection of Dark Falz? And what is the true identity of the Idola, whom are regarded as the disaster god's kin? Characters *Stella: The heroine of the story. She is a shy girl that hides her true feelings beneath an iron mask. By wearing the mask, her posture changes drastically, giving her the courage to be able to act confidently in the battle field. Upon removing the mask, however, her shy demeanor returns. Stella is the leader of her armed brigade, the Aries Knights, who are currently locked in war with the monstrous Idola. *Yuri: The deuteragonist of the story. He lost his parents as a child and was taken in by an old acquaintance of his father's who raised him as a sailor. After a fateful encounter with Stella, Yuri is recruited as the commander of the Aries Knights commando unit. Yuri beams with an honest and caring personality to anyone he meets. *Rosalinde, an imperial princess, oversees the law order of the Aries Knights commando unit. *Jasper, the former leader of a group of bandits. His duty is to manage the chaos order of the Aries Knights commando unit. Gameplay Law vs Chaos Idola will present the player with different parties that they can customize based on each character's affinity with law or chaos. Characters valuing law follow the virtues of order and justice, and typically excel at recovery and defensive abilities. Characters influenced by chaos value a life free of restraints. As such, they usually excel in offensive prowess and possess status afflicting abilities. There will be rare characters that decide to live by a neutral code which is neither law nor chaos. Since they lack commitments to either side, these rare characters will be able to join any party composition. Fate Divergence The fate divergence system in Idola is an important aspect that will impact each character's appearance, personality, skills, elemental blast, tactics, and the conclusion to their character-specific story arc. Upon reaching a character's maximum bond level, the player can decide to change the aforementioned character's alignment to either law or chaos. If for some reason the player changes their mind, a special item will be required in order to reroll the character's fate. Battle Idola: Phantasy Star Saga's battle system is a return to the command style typical to Japanese role-playing games. Upon selecting a character's attack, the system defaults to automatically targeting a foe to give the player the best advantage. It will also allow the player to manually specify which character will attack which target on the battlefield. Various tactics will be given to make battles more seamless and offhand, such as the ability to fast forward battle speed, auto battle, or skip elemental blasts. As characters perform certain actions or defeat elementally aligned foes, the elemental value will increase. As values grow, characters will be able to unleash advanced skills or power up normal attacks. The elemental value can also be consumed in order to unleash powerful special abilities called Elemental Blasts, which are unique to the character using them. During battle, the player will be able to switch between law and chaos oriented parties. By switching at an opportune moment, the player will be able to lay waste to a group of enemies with a powerful Reverse Rush all-out attack coordinated by both parties. Gallery Promotional Teasers 30th anni logo.png Phantasy Star smartphone tease bg 2018.jpg Phantasy Star smartphone tease 2018.jpg Phantasy Star smartphone tease2 2018.jpg Phantasy Star smartphone tease3 2018.jpg Images Idola ps saga logo.png Idola ps saga twitter banner.jpg 4gamer idola poster hq.jpg Idola ps saga character group.png 4gamer stella hq.jpg 4gamer yuri hq.jpg 4gamer quna hq.jpg Idola character cast.png Idola chars01.jpg Idola chars02.jpg 4gamer idola02.jpg 4gamer idola monster.jpg Idola ps saga figure01.jpg Idola ps saga introduction bg.png Idola group.png Idola ps saga background1.jpg Idola ps saga background2.jpg Idola ps saga background3.jpg Idola ps saga background4.jpg Screenshots 4gamer idola ss1.jpg 4gamer idola ss3.jpg 4gamer idola01.jpg 4gamer idola ss2.jpg Idola ss01 01.jpg Idola ss01 02.jpg Idola ss01 03.jpg Idola ss02 01.jpg Idola ss02 02.jpg Idola ss02 03.jpg 4gamer idola ss4.jpg 4gamer idola ss5.jpg 4gamer idola ss6.jpg 4gamer idola03.jpg 4gamer idola ss7.jpg Video File:『イドラ_ファンタシースターサーガ』ティザームービー|Idola reveal trailer (July 23, 2018) File:『イドラ_ファンタシースターサーガ』プロモーションムービー|Idola debut trailer (Aug. 27, 2018) Trivia *Sega announced that they will gift everyone that participates in the preregistration campaign a ★5 Quna character unlockable as a reward if 100,000 people visit their website and sign up to preregister. She will have her own side story quest. In this game, she will be part of the rare bard class. *The word Idola as it is used in the franchise's lore refers to a Dark Falz aberration. Although it is not spoken within game text, the word is typically part of the name of a Dark Falz associated creature's theme song. External links * Official Japanese site * Official Twitter (Japanese) Category:Games Category:Idola Phantasy Star Saga Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 (Series) Category:Mobile games